A twist of fate!
by AkiraWesker
Summary: Cell terroizes a university only to discover Dr Gero's only daughter attends! will he try to use her or will he find love! rated for futer chapters and other things!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone its me again!I had this idea when i was justings sitting around in first period so here it is for your reading pleasure.

chapter 1 Shes What!

It seemed like a quiet day in northeast city at the nikago university of bio-engineering and genetic studies as the students were busy getting their work done for the day.In the center of the class stood a 23 year old girl with long wavy dirty blonde hair with light golden skin and a very cuvacious body.

"Now if i take the gene and seperate it from this ill be able to isolate the caused of the mutation!"She continued with her work and nearly jumped for joy when it had worked.The bell rang about a mineute later and the class turned in their work and filed out of the class room.the youung woman walked up and handed in her project.

"Here you go professer Higashame!its all done and correct."The teacher looked at the work and smiled with pride.

"Very good ms. Gero!Perfect as usaul!"The teacher hadnt noticed the girl wince when she had been called by her last name instead of her first.

"Not to be a bother sir but could you please call me by my first name?I still have some issues with my father."

The profeser gave her a look of sympethy.He had known her father personally when he had worked at the university up untill the day he had lost his mind and quit.

"Of course Angelica.Now run on now!"And with that Angelica walked out into the hall only to find everyone running around in panic!She looked down the hall to find the perfect monster Cell.she then recalled the tv broadcast and how he would hold the Cell games to decide the fate of the world.He continued down the hall in her direction as everone around her left the building.In a blind panic she ran back into the classroom to find professer Higashame already gone!

Angelica Closed the door behind her and backed away into the center of the room."This is great!...Oh no!What if i have another one of my 'attacks'?!"For some time since she was eleven she had had little panic attacks when she was in a stressful or scary situation that would cause her to have dizzy spells,trouble breathing and the occasinal blackout.  
Soon without warning The door flew off its hinges as Cell enterd the room and right towards Angelica!

"Whatever you do...please...dont...hurt me!"Angelica soon felt her breathing go out of control and The room started to spin as she felt herself start to blackout,unaware of two strong arms that caught her as she fell.Cell looked down at the creature in his arms and smirked at the girl.

"Well that i must say was a first!"Cell then placed the young woman on a nearby black table and began to check her for any major injuries.Upon finding none he then looked on her for any information or perhaps at least an id!While he was looking he noticed her attire for the first time.She was wearing a dark blue sweater that was tight fitting along with a short black skirt and knee high boots to match.He soon found what he was looking for and brushed aside the idea's in his head.

He nearly dropped the id when he saw the last name."There's...no way! Why didnt someone tell me Dr gero had a DAUGTER"  
Cell nearly cursed himself when she whimperd from his outburst and was now trying to get the young woman to wake up by gently shaking her untill she began to stir.When Angelica came to she nearly fainted again before Cell kept her from hitting her head on the hard table.

Cell held her up and gave her a sincere smile."Are you alright ms.gero? I hope i havnt upset you in any way or offended you."The young girl looked at him in confusion."Im sorry to ask but how did you know my name Cell?"

Cell looked down at the girl and smirked an gave a bow."Forgive me for being rude my dear and my name is Cell and i was created by your father Dr.Gero."Cell nearly stumbled when she passed out in his ebrace once again.Cell sighed at his predicament.

"This changes everything!"

Well i hope you liked it and ive been wanting to write it for the longest time now!Well dont forget to review and let me know what you think so bye and much love! 


	2. Chapter 2 Why do they always run!

Wow! people are acctually reading this! well sorry it took a while but i got the courage to continue so feel free to read at your own risk!well on with the show! 

Chapter 2 Why do they always run!

It had almost been an hour before Angelica woke up from her unexpected cat nap and boy was she confused!She sat up and looked around the room to find Cell in the way back looking through something on the computer,completely unaware of her being awake.Now was her chance!

"Ok,take it easy Angelica!All you have to do is sneak around the desks,out the door and your free!"Then very quietly Angelica sliped off the table and snuck around the tables while sticking low to the ground and very slowly crept out the door and into the hall.She smirked and soon was out the front door!

"I just hope he dosnt come looking for me."

Meanwhile Cell had been going through school records to try to find any extensive information on the girl,but alas no luck!All student records were locked with a password and no one could get in without it.Cell was a perfect warrior not a psychic!He gave a sigh and turned around and nearly fell out of his chair...she was gone!

"HOW COULD THIS BE?!!She was their a few seconds ago and now shes gone!"Cell soon got an idea and slaped himself in the head."Duh!I can just sense her for crying out loud.sometimes im so perfect i forget how perfect i am!"Cell then concentrated and soon found what he was looking for.He flew for what seemed like hours before he saw what he had been afraid of.Their against the wall was Angelica who was struggling against a guy who was trying to take advantage of her.Safe to say Cell was furious!

"Oh no you dont!"Cell flew into action as the man went to slap her, he soon found Cell who was twisting his arm behind him and nearly went into a coma when he saw the android.Cell waved a finger in the air as he held the man against the wall.

"Now thats not very nice!Didnt your mother ever teach you its not polite to hit a woman?"After getting no response Cell then threw the man into the nearest trashcan and snapped down the lid."Thats where trash like you belongs!"Cell then turned his attention to Angelica who was currently sobbing her eyes out.Hating seeing her like this Cell walked up to her and gently pulled her into his arms and tried to reasure her.

"Its ok Angelica...shhh...you dont have to worry about scum like that while im around."Soon her shaking stopped and she fell asleep.Cell then carefully picked her up in his arms and flew off.He had somehow managed to memorize the address on the ID and found her apartment.He found the spare key under the mat,unlocked the door and walked in to the main living room.

"Seems like a nice place."

Cell made his way down the hall and into the main bedroom which was decorated in burgandy,dark blue and black.He then laid the girl down on the bed while he found some clothes for her to wear.His eyes then fell on a picture of a little girl around the age of six,wearing a pink puffy dress,white shoes and gloves and pigtails.He smiled at the image and then resumed his search.He found a longsleeve black shirt that said 'rock royalty' and matching fleece bottoms and changed her in a flash!

"There.Now to put these other ones in the hamper."Cell tossed the clothes in the hamper and put her boots in the closet with her other shoes.He then returned to the bed and sat down while pulling the covers up on her small form.

3 hours later

Angelica eyes started to flutter open and she shot up when she realized that she was in her bedroom and in more comfterble clothes too.She steadily got out of the bed and into the living room only to meet a sight that nearly had her topple over.  
Their on the couch laid Cell who was currently asleep and snuggled into a blanket with her stuffed unicorn.Angelica also noticed that his helmet was missing and his long shoulder length black hair with dark green tips was covering most of his face.

"aww he looks so cute..A photo oppurtunity!"Angelica ran to her computer in the lounge and grabbed her digital camera then ran back to the living room.She then lightly brushed his hair out of his face without waking him and snapped about ten pictures which caught Cells attention as he groaned and woke to find Angelica with the camera in her hands.

"And what may i ask are you doing with that contraption my dear?"Cell asked uneasily.She only chuckled and ran for the other room to escape the curious android to only be caught and held against the wall playfully.It only got worse as Cell started to tickle her without mercy!Angelica was laughing and trying to hold her sides from bursting.

"Come on Cell that...tickles!"

"Not untill you tell me whats on the camera!"

And for one moment their eyes locked.Cell had to admitt she had beautiful eyes,Dark blue with a circle of silver around both orbs.Then without warning their lips locked and they started to kiss with a passion like no other!Cell's hands made their way around her waist as Angelica's explored his hair.Then Cell swept her off her feet bridal style and laid her on the bed with Angelica pinned beneath him.Things started to heat up as cell had one hand on her hip and one behind her head as they continued to explore eachothers lips and mouths.And just as they started to get carried away the doorbell ringed.

Cell Groaned in exasperation but then froze when he recognized the powerlevels.

"Oh shit!Its the Z fighters!..talk about killing the mood."

And thats chapter 2! So what did you think? well feel free to leave your reviews!And to Zaya ayame im sorry i wasnt able to talk to you friday but yahoo messenger was going under maintenance and i couldnt get in!so untill next time bye and much love!


End file.
